Dicing with Desire
by Shineoncindi
Summary: When Emmett McCarty- high stakes gambler, and his friend Jasper Whitlock win yet another game, people get suspicious, but Jasper is more preoccupied with a waitress, and finds out the dangers of dicing with desire.
1. Chapter 1

"Full house."

A fat Spanish man with a thick black moustache spread his cards on the table with a yellow-toothed grin, putting his cigar back between his lips.

"Straight. Flush."

Across the table, a tall, muscular man with dark brown hair grinned, dimples showing in his cheeks as he teasingly put his cards down one by one. The other players, having already folded, applauded the win, each silently wishing it had been them. The few spectators clapped as well, a few of them patting the players on the shoulder in commiseration.

One of the spectators, stood back in the shadows of the dimly lit room, clapping slowly, a lit cigarette in one hand, stepped forward, tipping his fedora up to reveal smiling eyes.

"I knew you couldn't fail Emmett."

He drawled in a Southern accent as the burly man, Emmett, stood up, turning to face him.

"Naturally. You didn't doubt me Jasper, did you?"

A few of the other spectators shuffled up to Jasper, handing him several hundred dollars each- none of them had expected Emmett to win and the stakes had been high.

"Not for a second. Well, I did worry for that third hand."

"Bullshit."

Emmett laughed as the other players began to get their chequebooks out.

Pausing at the door to one of the private rooms, Alice Brandon adjusted her little black dress, balancing the tray of champagne she was carrying as she did so. Her rabbit-ears headband slipped, and she pushed it back up again, sighing. She didn't mind serving in the Casino, but the private rooms were full of middle-aged men who were already drunk. This group had just finished a game, and she was obliged to serve them drinks and smile as they tried to grab her ass. Pushing open the door, she saw several glaring men of the usual sort writing out cheques, with the expected grumbling spectators stood in the corner. What she didn't expect to see was the pair stood right in front of her, two men in their early twenties, like her, grinning like fools, probably on account of having just won the game. She went to serve them first, presuming them to be the winners and obviously deserving to drink first.

"Champagne sirs?"

She asked sweetly, and they both looked straight at her, taking in her petite frame and tiny waitress' uniform, the way her headband sat upon her short black hair.

"Thank you."

"Thanks."

One of the men, obviously the winner of the game, was well-built and beautifully toned, but it was the other that really caught her eye. He had wavy blond hair half hidden by a fedora perched on his head, and a crisp white shirt, the top buttons teasingly undone, a leather jacket that reached just past his waist, and plain black trousers. She smiled when she realised that poking out from beneath his trousers was a pair of worn black cowboy boots.

"Are you gonna serve the other people, or stand there mentally undressing me all night?"

Jasper said, a heart-melting smile on his face that made Alice blush crimson.

"Sorry, I, I didn't mean to stare."

"It's ok darlin'. Name's Jasper, and you are?"

Jasper smiled again, making Alice completely forget the question.

"I'm sorry?"

"Your name? Is it as pretty as your face?"

"Um, I-"

Alice began, but was interrupted by the Spanish man from the other side of the room.

"Look pretita, do I get a fucking drink or not?"

"Of course."

Reluctantly walking away from Jasper, who, unbeknownst to her, watched her walk away, Alice obediently handed glasses to the other players, and topped up Emmett's. She was going to talk to Jasper again when the pager on her waistband beeped, and she put the bottle of champagne on the table and moved to leave.

"You leavin'?"

Jasper asked, and she turned back to face him, nodding.

"Yeah, um, yes. I got a page from the bar, so I have to go."

As soon as she'd left the room, Emmett burst into fits of giggles.

"Dude you have the hots for a waitress."

"So?"

"Oh come on, like she'd be interested."

"Did you not see her undressing me with her eyes? I'm in for a shot."

"Are you heck."

The banter continued as they slowly drained the rest of the bottle, until the door opened again and a voluptuous blonde walked in.

"This isn't boardroom three is it?"

She said, and it wasn't really a question. Yet instead of walking straight out, her eyes lingered on Emmett, and he walked over to her, grinning.

"Nope. But I'd be happy to take you there."

"Do you know where it is?"

The woman's sharp tone caught Emmett off guard for a second, and he paused for a second before answering.

"No, but we could have a lot of fun finding it."

"I don't think so."

"Come on, I just won this game!"

"Goodbye."

She said curtly, sweeping out of the room, leaving Emmett stood agape, and it was Jasper's turn to laugh.

"What?"

"She had you begging for it."

"She did not."

Emmett all but growled, taking a playful swing at Jasper, which he swiftly avoided.

"Come on lets go to the bar."

Emmett grinned, his eyes already unfocused from the amount of champagne he'd had.

"Naw, I don't feel like it."

"Please. Your waitress friend might be there."

"Alright."

"Yeah boys!"


	2. Chapter 2

With Jasper's help, Emmett made it to the bar, where he slumped on a stool.

"Em, we ought to go back to the hotel room, you're trashed."

"M'not!"

"Uh-huh."

Jasper was distracted from putting up a stronger argument as he saw the waitress from earlier across the room. She was serving drinks at one of the Roulette tables, trying to avoid being touched up while still smiling. Emptying the bottle, she put it back on her serving tray and began to carry it towards the bar, but she didn't see him.

Walking past him and into the kitchen, Alice deposited the empty glasses in a bowl of soapy water and flung the tray down, leaning back against the counter and groaning.

"Bad night?"

A girl asked, running her fingers through her hair and replacing her headband, adjusting one of the rabbit ears.

"I don't know Bella. I spend three hours trotting around roulette tables in these heels, and then on my break, Aro asks me to give a champagne platter to one of the poker rooms."

"Ugh. Was it that bad?"

Bella asked, but Alice didn't answer straight away.

"Actually, it was a nice change."

"What? You liked serving a room of fat middle aged men?"

"It wasn't like that tonight. The winner was this really muscular twenty-something, but his friend was something else. Seriously, if this Spanish asshole hadn't interrupted, I think I might have thrown myself at him."

"Really? Are you even sure he was sober? Plus, what's Jake going to say?"

"He doesn't have a say in it. Is Edward coming to see you tonight?"

"Not trying to change the subject but yeah, he's meeting me after my shift, which ends in-"

Bella paused to check the clock on the wall.

"Three minutes, so does yours. Look, I'll punch us both out if you want to go. Don't think this excuses you though, don't do anything stupid."

"I know, I know. Thanks Bells, I'll see you in the morning."

"Have fun!"

Bella called as Alice headed out the door. Despite the pain in her feet from the heels, Alice was prepared to make her way around the whole casino looking for Jasper. Yet as soon as she'd rounded the bar she spotted him sat on a stool at the other end, and his friend was using the bar to prop himself up. Walking over to him, she paused, nerves settling in.

"Hey, Jazz it's your friend."

Emmett grinned, and Jasper turned around, his expression of confusion turning to one of happiness as Alice smiled nervously.

"Oh hey there."

"Alice."

"That's a nice name. What's a girl like you working in a casino for?"

"I, need the money, they pay good."

"If you say so. When does your shift end?"

Alice tore her eyes away from Jasper's face to look at the clock before replying, although she knew her shift had already ended.

"About two minutes ago."

"Well that's good. You fancy coming back to my room?"

Momentarily caught by the fantasy of saying yes, Alice shook her head.

"No, no thank you. What sort of girl do you think I am?"

Turning on her heel, she made to walk away, but Jasper caught her by the arm.

"You've got me all wrong, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that it's quieter up there. We could have coffee and just talk. "

Jasper pleaded, but Alice ignored him. Shrugging his arm off, Alice began to walk away.

"Alice! Alice!"

Jasper shouted through the crowd, following her urgently, but he'd lost her in the sea of people. Weaving his way back to Emmett, he sat back down and drained his glass.

"You lose her?"

"Yup."

"You trying again tomorrow?"

"Yup."

The simple exchange was cut short as Emmett swallowed his sixth shot since they'd reached the bar and keeled backwards, toppling off his chair.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice sat down on the edge of the bed in her apartment, pulling off her heels and massaging her aching feet. The phone began to ring, and she reached over to her bedside table and scooped it up, sitting up against the headboard to answer.

"Hello?"

"So you're finally home."

"What are you talking about Jake?"

"Your shift ended thirty-five minutes ago, what were you doing?"

"Look, I left a little late because I was waiting for Edward with Bella. Even if I was having sex in one of the hotel rooms with a random stranger it wouldn't concern you."

Alice slid further down the bed, frowning as Jake sighed down the phone.

"Everything you do concerns me. I'm coming over in the morning."

"You can't! I'm not nearly ready! I'm exhausted, and the apartment's a mess, and I need to go food shopping."

"Alright, four o'clock then."

"Five."

"Half past four."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Fine. Bye."

The voice on the end of the phone chuckled at Alice's curt agreement.

"Bye, love you."

The voice chuckled again, and Alice slammed the phone down.

::::::::::

At the hotel, Jasper and Emmett were in Emmett's hotel room, Emmett curled up on the bed trying not to throw up again, and Jasper falling asleep on a chair in the corner, his hat tipped over his eyes.

"Jazz, don't go to sleep, I feel like crap."

"But I'm so tired, you'll manage on your own."

"Ugh, I thought you were supposed to be my wing man."

"Oh come on. First of all, don't call me that, it's stupid. Secondly, I'll stay, but only to stop you throwing up and swallowing your tongue or something ridiculous."

"Thanks."

There was a noise outside the door, and they heard a female voice in the corridor.

"Shoot. Stupid key card."

Emmett grinned, still half drunk, and rolled into a sitting position, sliding off the bed.

"Emmett, what are you doing?"

"Going to chat up a damsel in distress."

"How much of that stuff did you have?"

"Not enough."

Emmett replied, opening the door to a very startled woman who had trying to fit her key card into the door.

"I think you got the wrong room."

"Oh! Sorry, no wonder it wouldn't work."

"That and the fact you were using your credit card."

"Again, so sorry."

The woman blushed, and a spark of recognition made Emmett grin.

"You're the woman from before, right? Looking for a conference room?"

"Oh, it's you. Did you really win that game?"

"Of course. If you don't believe me, ask my friend Jasper."

Emmett jerked his thumb over to where Jasper was sat, now softly snoring, and the woman laughed.

"I'm Rosalie."

"Emmett. It's nice to meet you properly."

"I guess."

"Do you want a drink?"

"You look like you've had enough already."

Rosalie said, and Emmett nodded shamefully.

"But since I'm feeling quite sorry about not believing you earlier, maybe I could make it up to you?"

"I don't want to wake Jazz though, otherwise I would, I mean, you are _fine._"

"So come to my room."

Rosalie smiled, and Emmett nodded, pocketing his own card and looking at hers to find the right room.


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up with a groan the next morning, Jasper was feeling the full effects of a very strong hangover and the fact that he had fallen asleep in a chair. His neck ached, his throat was sore, the light was burning his eyes, and his limbs felt like lead as he stumbled to the bathroom to throw up. Feeling better after emptying his stomach into the toilet and on the floor, Jasper swilled his mouth out with water and dragged himself back into the room, picking his hat up and heading back to his own room.

Walking in, the light was blinking on the hotel phone, indicating he had a new message, so he pressed the button and collapsed onto the bed to listen.

_You have two new messages._

"_Jasper! I got lucky dude, as in the chick is fiiine. She's in the bathroom, getting ready. Boy is she ready for it. Look, I just called to tell you I'm in room 216, kay? Hope you aren't too hung over dude, later. Oh, and don't you dare call me before eleven. See ya."_

_Message two._

Jasper heard nothing but kitchen sounds for several moments- cutlery clinking, chefs yelling, timers buzzing- until a voice close to the phone spoke up.

"_Ali, you have to talk to him."_

"_No I don't!"_

"_You do! You like him, he likes you, and you went to all the trouble of finding out what room he's in."_

"_Oh come on, he only liked my body- and it wasn't much trouble at all, I'd barely started describing him and Jane knew who I meant."_

"_She's a receptionist, of course she knew."_

"_You know what I mean."_

"_So say something!"_

"_I-"_

_End of messages._

A mechanical voice said, cutting off whatever Alice had been about to say. Mentally cursing, Jasper retrieved his phone from a pocket of his suitcase and dialled Emmett's number, hoping the other would answer. After the fourth ring, he answered.

"Emmett McCarty, sex God extraordinaire here."

"Em, it's me, Jasper."

"Dude, did you not get my message? I told you not to call me before eleven."

"I'm surprised you remember that."

"Uncool Jas, you had just as much as me. Anyway, what were calling for?"

"Just wanted to make sure you weren't dead, and to check up on when we're shipping out."

Jasper said, and Emmett pondered the question carefully.

"I dunno man, this evening? Tomorrow? I dunno."

"Cool, I wanted to hit the bar again tonight, so tomorrow sounds cool."

"Sorted, I'm going now Jas, my lady friend is waking up. Meet you for breakfast about ten?"

"They stop serving at ten."

Jasper said absently as he stared at the hotel breakfast menu.

"Nine then?"

"Alright, see you."

"Bye."

Jasper hung up the phone scowling. He had nearly an hour to waste before breakfast, and the whole day to waste after that.

::::::::::

It was twenty-nine minutes past one, and Alice was sat on the sofa in her apartment, staring at the clock, the cold dregs of a cup of tea clasped in her hands. The television was on, but Alice wasn't paying attention, she wasn't even aware that it was on. The apartment was unusually clean, pots washed, everything put away where it was meant to be, the only thing out of place seemed to be the books. They were stacked up all around the apartment, over two hundred the last time she had counted, and she knew that they were part of the reason that Jacob had broken up with her. That and the fact she preferred to dress down in her own home, a fact that Jacob had never liked. Alice was currently wearing a pair of black linen trousers that didn't quite reach her ankles, a strappy black top and a stonewashed linen cardigan that was hanging off one shoulder. Hastily applied mascara and concealer failed to hide the fact that she had been crying, and she prayed that Jake would leave as quickly as he'd arrived.

A knock on the door startled her out of her half trance, and she almost dropped the empty cup. Putting it down on the coffee table in front of her, she made her way towards the door, pausing in front of it to take a deep breath.

"Hi!"

Alice said as she opened the door, smiling falsely like a suburban housewife, but her smile turned into that of genuine happiness as she bent down to hug the small child that rushed in to greet her.


End file.
